Staff Team
Summary The R2DR Staff Team is a team of members that have contributed to the R2DR Community to make it a better place. If you are good to them, they will be good to you. Simple, right? Names inside ( ) brackets, means that their Wikia/Discord username is different from their ROBLOX username. Click here for a more detailed list including roles and contact info of each member. ---- Orange names indicate that the user is also a wikia moderator. Red names indicate that the user is currently on probation. Hiring dates is when the said user first joined the staff team. Blue indicates that the user was rehired. Staff Roles Original Creator The original creator of R2D. Special for PlaceRebuilder. Current PlaceRebuilder * PlaceRebuilder ---- Creators These are the people working on R2DR for us all. These role members are very hard working and work on the game itself. Current Creators * Astreastela Hired as Discord Chat Moderator * BelowNatural Hired as In-Game Moderator ---- Founder The person who began the project The role member created the game's menu for nostalgic reasons and continued from there with BelowNatural joining the team. Since then, he has retired the role. Current Founder * GammaShock ---- Administrators Admins ''for short, these are people that have the role of keeping the community in check, and shares the responsibilities a Head Moderator has, plus more. '''These role members are most likely the Creator's good friends, or have been promoted from Head Moderator to Administrator. You cannot apply for this role.' Current Admins * UniversalCrack Hired as In-Game Moderator * 10minute_adrevenue Hired as Developer ---- Head Moderators HMods for short, these are people that have the role of keeping the Moderators in check, and shares the responsibilities a Moderator has, plus more. These role members are most likely highly qualified moderators. Current Head Moderators * Zylothrax Hired as In-Game Moderator * Krokorokok Hired as In-Game Moderator ---- Head Discord Chat Moderators These are people that have the role of keeping the Chat Moderators in check, and shares the responsibilities a Chat Moderator has, plus more. You cannot apply for this role. Current Head Discord Chat Moderators None ---- Moderators Known as Mods for short, these are people that have the responsibility of making sure R2DR's rules aren't broken, and making sure that no-one ruins the experience for everyone. Some have the responsibility of moderating the wiki, & the discord chat. Current Moderators * Ventriox (ventrio_x) Re-Hired as In-Game Moderator * 1rowan Hired as In-Game Moderator * Inteque Hired as In-Game Moderator * Everluckily Hired as In-Game Moderator * Eklissi Hired as In-Game Moderator * 1rowan Hired as In-Game Moderator * BlameItOnElijah Re-Hired as In-Game Moderator ---- Discord Chat Moderators These are people that have the responsibility of making sure nothing too bad is said in the R2DR Discord. Some of the Chat Moderators also have the responsibility of making sure R2DR Wikia runs smoothly. Current Chat Moderators * Dampstar123 Hired as Discord Chat Moderator * Azinek Hired as Discord Chat Moderator * EpicsV Hired as Wiki Moderator * Dantemp Hired as Discord Chat Moderator * Olixoz Hired as Discord Chat Moderator & as In-Game Moderator ---- Wiki Mod Exclusive These are people that have the task of creating, editing or updating information each time something changes within R2DR. * EpicsV Hired as Wiki Moderator * Noncommunistuser Hired as Wiki Moderator * Treyplayx3 Hired as In-Game Moderator ---- Developers You can get this role by making a weapon/map/item (model) and sending it to one of the creators or admins and getting your submission accepted. These are people who contributed to R2DR by making Maps, Weapons, Items, and the such. List of Developers * Dom_Prae Hired as Developer * Dan_Minery Hired as Developer * Green_Sense Hired as Developer * Simple_Buildz Hired as Developer __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse